Sadie Macbeth
"]] Sadie Macbeth is the evil antagonist of The Invisible Network Of Kids. In every episode she always comes up with a new scheme to take over Pinkerton using any means - one example being "The Robot Rabbit Group" where she constructs an army of mechanical rabbits that monitor the students via a webcam installed within their eyes, eventually to turn rabid and -almost- seize control of the school. However, these plans are continuously foiled by I.N.K, leading to Macbeth's plans to backfire. Macbeth knows about the existence of the 4-person network, but on the contrary, has very little info of them. For a villain who constantly messes up; her goofy/slapstick characteristics; the randomness in her action; the effort that goes to vain she puts into her ideas, Macbeth is a genius inventor capable of inventing anything that springs into mind, thus making her the comic relief of the show as well. Noted in a few episodes she has tried to convince Mr. Soper that I.N.K exists, on the other hand, cannot prove it's true as she herself doesn't have any proof; he usually dismisses her ramblings and denies any sort. His usual response is "you need a vacation, Miss Macbeth". Although Miss Macbeth is a teacher, she admits (when being attacked by scared children in "Pinkertomb") that she hates children because she has a phobia for them. In most of the classes she teaches, though she spends more time coming up with more arrangements to 're-make' Pinkerton, expose I.N.K of its agents and possibly 'take over the world' in her Secret Lair. The students are frightened of her, but Daryl admires her and happily follows her orders. Most of the musical parts consist of her solo singing about her evil plans, and stars as a more crudely drawn cartoon character in the 'Science Club' sequences at the end of every episode. She owns a pet goldfish called Vagner as an 'evil companion', who she sometimes instructs to monitor things whilst she's away. History In The New Student you see Sadie's teacher in a flashback Appearance Depending on each episode, she can have many different outfits on to go with her new ploy when it's her singing bit. Her default looks consists of different shades of purple with a few elements of black and green: purple hair tied back into a bun, violet/purple makeup, purple top/long skirt, knee-high black boots and comical, pointy and green glasses that also portrays her emotions i.e when she stumbles on her words. Her key trait is her comically oversized nose, along with her purple sharp nails. Schemes Armed To the Teeth: Using a combination of mecha orthodontic braces, it lowers pupils' low self-esteem to create an army of loyal super-powered cyborg warriors (Victims: Vin.) The Butterfly Effect: During a school inspection Macbeth uses a modified butterfly to hypnotize Mr. Soper, distracting the inspector from her incompetence. Finally, she modifies the butterfly to create a giant form and uses it to fight I.N.K. (Victims: all but I.N.K.) The Sleeper Agent: Inviting the entire student body to a party, Macbeth uses subliminal lyrics to prevent them from sleeping, eventually capturing Vin and Zero to interrogate whilst they're sleep deprived (a real-world torture technique) (Victims: all except Newton.) The Robot Rabbit Group: An idea that came to her to create an army of robot rabbits when Mr. Soper suggested for each student to look after their pet, as a test of whether they can handle the responsibility and maturity. She uses this as a way to spy on the children, thus helping her to discover the real identities of I.N.K. The rabbits eventually turn into a force of red-eyed mechanical death until Newton discovers a way of immobilizing them to return them back to normal. (Victims: all) Mice and Kids: Inspired by Trixie's mouse-based demonstration of the illusion of freedom MacBeth builds a giant maze and piloted robot cat to brainwash the students and Mr. Soper. Notable line: "And that's why your robot cat spits out musical pianos." At the end of the episode Macbeth blacks-up (?) and dances in a skirt of banana' a la Josephine Baker. (victims: all except Trixie.) Voodoo Shampoo: Following the interjection of a costumed Mr. Soper into a Dry report by Daryl, MacBeth borrows some scales from her pet fish Vagner then uses them to make a voodoo mix shampoo. This she pumps directly into the showers and onto the students, turning them into thick black bubbling masses at the whim and will of any rhythm. (Victims: all except Vin, Newton, and Zero.) Burt the Brute: Macbeth persuades Burt to become a da facto one-man discipline who, with the aid of cyber undies is tasked with stuffing his peers into garbage cans, apparently drawing the line at Thimbles. (Victims: Vin.) The Truth, The Whole Truth: From overhearing Hector and Little Fred talking about a spy movie, Macbeth constructs a truth-telling machine disguised as a photo booth, which due to I.N.K's tampering, explodes forcing the entire campus to tell the truth. We also learn that Sadie's first love was a boy named Gunther, he might be the gardener as seen at the end of Investigation at Pinkerton. (Victims: all) A Strict Diet: After Newton hacks the school's automated kitchen for a high sugar diet, MacBeth implants messages into a documentary about the musk duck (a member of the stiff-tail family) making everybody in the school believe that their food tastes really bad. Having complete control over all but one of the students' bodies, Macbeth proceeds to make them perform irritating, pointless and demeaning tasks. A glimpse into Macbeth's own hellish childhood at boarding school can be observed through her diary entries. (Victims: all but Newton.) Pinkertomb: Learning the students worst fears through gathering tortured sweat drops from their brows Macbeth, uses this information, a shed load of costumes and military grade fears gas she proceeds to prey on the fears of the entire school. Please note that in a school of so many high achievers, no one is scared. (Victims: all) Patient Zero: Correctly assuming that Zero is faking an illness to cover for going to an all-night zombie movie marathon, Miss Macbeth uses the school robotic doctor (designed by the same man as the cook-o-matic) to falsely diagnose sickness in the student body and quarantine them and Soper under the supervision of a fleet of robotic nurses. (Victims: none) Lovestruck Stinkbomb: Discovering Newton's secret cache of lovestruck stinkbombs, Miss Macbeth imprisons him in the spider cave and through an accident with Mr. Soper proceeds to try and entrawl everybody. (Victims: most) Ego Ergo: Macbeth forms a counterintelligence unit called the shadow avengers, after a run in and the capture of I.N.K equipment, Zero joins as a double agent, being subjected to an ego booster Zero fights against the network before a final confrontation with Macbeth, where they discover she has upgraded the machine to boost her abs and pecks as well, only to be beaten by the captured I.N.K bubble machine. (Victims: Hector, Van, Burt, Daryl, Zero, and Macbeth) Donkey Tales: During a field trip, Macbeth lures groups of lost children to her cabin in the woods and hypnotizes them into believing that they are donkeys. When two members of I.N.K begin liberating the child donkeys, using an army of skunks, Macbeth reveals her big bad wolf robot. The most beautiful scene in all I.N.K episodes is near the end when Zero climbs up through the treetops. (Victims: all but Trixie and Newton) The Queens Game: In an effort to wrest control of Pinkerton from the hands of Mr. Soper, Miss Macbeth forms a plan to discredit the schools' record of wins in the inter-school chess competition. First, she blackmails Trixie over some stress related bed-wetting, installs her stooge Daryl (connected to a supercomputer) and plans to reveal his cheating to deny Pinkerton the trophy. Macbeth feels the Sting: Macbeth tries to use a blue bzz-bzz fly to turn the entire class into a company of nitwits, however, this backfires and turns her into a lady-minded-durr-brained moron. After watching some gruesome nature documentaries, Sadie regains her own foul personality but plays the fool allowing her to use the substitute teacher as a proxy after submitting her to the sting of a red bzz-bzz fly. (Victims: Macbeth and the substitute teacher) What's up Doc?: Macbeth pretends to be a doctor and, during rigged physical exams, proceeds to overload the minds of the children with information returning them to a kind pseudo infancy. (Victims: all but Vin and Zero) Back to the Past: Fed up with I.N.K thwarting all her schemes, Macbeth builds a time machine, eventually trapping them in the act of trying to steal an ultra itchy punishment cap, not satisfied with Soper's punishment for the network and after they steal her time machine (a watch,) Macbeth builds another one and uses it to wipe out the members of I.N.K before they can be born. Vin, an orphan, eventually captures Macbeth and her new watch and turns her into a nice moron. (Victims: Newton, Trixie, and Zero) Ghost of Pinkerton: After Mr. Soper sacks Macbeth for rubbishing theatre, Sadie sneaks back into the school and tries to persuade students she is the ghost of Omelette (Hamlet). After I.N.K find and reveal MacBeth's equipment to the other students, she is forced into an actual confrontation, a sword fight on stage which she passes off as a deliberate piece of theatrics. Round up the Usual Suspect Downloading students minds into a machine, Macbeth searches their memories for evidence of I.N.K, after one of the former Shadow Avengers memories points to Zero, I.N.K transfers her memories in the body of the vacuous bimbotic Van. Macbeth's own mind is wiped and replaces with that of her pet goldfish, Vagner. Investigation at Pinkerton Sick and tired of being beaten by the invisible network, Sadie hires a private investigator (Ernest L) to sniff out the I.N.K kids. The network discovers Macbeth's dark past as children entertainer Valentine Begonia and her hit song "In the Prairie with my Funny Bunny Fairy". Having failed to capture the network or stop Ernest from investigating, the song is released throughout the school and is a surprise hit with the kids, the song rules. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Faculty